WO-A96 29 196 shows a baler with a bale ejection arrangement for the ejection of bales from a baling chamber. The ejection arrangement is equipped with conveyor elements that can be brought out of a first position, in which the conveyor elements are arranged outside of the baling chamber, into a second position in which the conveyor elements project into the baling chamber by means of spring action, in order to engage a bale.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the conveyor elements of such bale ejection arrangements on balers do not project into the bale or project only to an inadequate degree and do not convey the bale or do so non-uniformly, or that damage to the bale can result from jams, for example, in the form of wet harvested crop, branches, stones etc. due to particularly densely compressed bales or metal fatigue of the spring.